The present disclosure relates to computer software, and more specifically, to an architecture for matching a list of pattern strings against a list of data strings in a computing system.
Computers provide various commands or operations for searching and comparing data in various formats. These commands or operations may be in used computing operations such as searching a large database for a target record containing a source string, scanning a target list of processes to identify and track the execution of a source process of interest, or searching a worksheet to identify certain table data.